Anastasia II
by Immy99
Summary: What happened after Anya and Dimitri's first kiss? This story entails on Anya and Dimitri's return to St. Petersburg and the troubles that are bound to ensue in their relationship. Will they pull through or will their special bond end in flames?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone reading this!**

**I've only watched the movie ****_Anastasia_**** a billion times and its my favourite movie, ever! At the end of the movie, Anastasias grandma says in response to her cousin Sophies "Its a perfect ending", she says "No its a perfect beginning". I wanted to write more about Anastasia and Dimitris story, because their is so much to play around with (In my creative writer persepctive). So this story is picked up where it was left off, I'm going to do at least 15 chapters minimum, and if I get a good response I'll write more! Enjoy the first chapter of my story.**

I stared at myself hard into the large rectangular mirror; I saw my dark blue eyes fiercely glaring back at me, and my long reddish-brown hair, styled into tight curls that framed my heart shaped face. Vladimir had asked me what I saw in my reflection at the river a while back, I replied that I saw a skinny little nobody, with no past or future. But now I knew: I am the Grand Duchess Anastasia Nikolaevna of Russia.

Only last night had I found out this shocking news, but I had found her dear Grandmamma, Dowager Empress Marie Feodorovna. Tonight was my return celebration, a party where people rejoiced my return back to my rightful place in the world. It would have been perfect if I wasn't so worried about my now fiancé, Dimitri. Pooka, my grey Spaniel, ran off through the courtyard and my father's bridge, Pont Alexandre III. There I found the reasons for my family's death, Rasputin. I remember, my dress being torn to rags and the cold feeling of the ice rushing through the bridge, the power of his reliquary, a chunk of the bridge was falling off and I was trying to hold on. All I could hear was the sound of Rasputin's voice, no one can save you! And then the rush of happiness and relief I felt when I heard Dimitri's. I managed to destroy Rasputin once and for all, and Dimitri and I realised that we were in love, so we have eloped. And now I'm on this boat with the love of my life, carrying a heavy heart for my grandmamma and the curiosity of not knowing what the future may hold.

Suddenly, Dimitri snuck up behind me and pulled me close then he whispered "What are you thinking about?" "I'm thinking about everything! Rasputin, Paris, Grandmamma..." I sighed. Dimitri spun me around and playfully said "Maybe this will take your mind off it". Dimitri kissed me, it was such a good feeling, being in love, feeling loved. He wrapped his arms around my waist, as I did for his neck. He pulled away and kissed me on the nose. "I love you, Anya". "I love you more!" I said. He pulled me onto the bed and held my hands, "Anya, I'm sorry I couldn't get you a ring". I reached my hand up to play with his soft, auburn hair which was splayed out in all different directions after the craziness of tonight. "You don't have to; I don't need you to get me a ring to prove anything". Dimitri softly sighed, and took my other hand and held them in between the middle of us. "I don't know about you Anya, but I like to be traditional and I want everyone to know that I you, and I want to be tied to you in every way possible. And if that means you have to wear a ring, I want you to." I stared deep into his chocolate coloured eyes; he really did want me to do this.

"Ok fine, but I don't want you to spend too much, promise?" Dimitri hesitated for a few seconds "Okay fine! I won't." What was the time? Nine o'clock! "I'm going to go to sleep, are you coming?" I was already dresses in my favourite pink pyjamas, the exact same pyjamas that I wore when grandmamma and I were reminiscing over past times, and when I wore the beautiful diamond crown. "Yeah ok, just let me change" Dimitri went into the bathroom, while I crawled to the top of the bed to pull back the silk sheets of our bed. I grabbed the fur throw from the bedside table, and laid it down on the bed before I climbed in and drifted off into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Dimitri**

As I walked into the bathroom, I noticed my pyjamas folded up on the marble bathroom sink for me. "Must have been Anya." I muttered to myself. I pulled of my shirt and green vest and replaced it with the clean, white cotton shirt; that had only just been washed after the long months of travelling to Paris from St. Petersburg. I then slipped of my ripped up brown pants, and put on my navy blue flannel pants. I quickly brushed my teeth, and stared at myself in the reflection shown on the bathroom mirror. I knew what was going to happen when we got back to St. Petersburg. The people of the vast town would gather for the arrival of Russia's Princess, and I would be lost in it all. Anya would lose interest me, and find someone more worthy of her love than a mere kitchen boy. Anya was right about last night, I was a con-artist and a liar. Although that past was behind me, I still can't understand how Anya forgave me. What I did was unforgiveable. I knew that I shouldn't be so negative; I have everything that I could have possibly asked for. I have Anya and she's agreed to marry me, the poor peasant boy who has nothing to offer the Grand Duchess but love. I should be happy, but I can't help but feel slightly pessimistic about everything.

I opened the door to find Anya already fast asleep on the excessive, golden and bejewelled bed that the Dowager Empress had gifted us before our departure, as well as the private boat. Anya looked just as beautiful when she was asleep. You could notice her thick lashes against her slightly tanned, flawless skin, and her usual scowl was turned into a petite smile almost showing her adorable dimples. I stared at her for a while, in a trance of love and awe, still amazed by her incredible beauty. My trance was suddenly broken when Anya softly mumbled in her sleep "I love you, I love you Dimitri" then she turned over to the other side of bed, and giggled a little before she began to quietly snore. I had heard Anya say that she loved me before, but this time was truly special. I was so elated that Anya thought of me during her sleep. "I love you too, Anya" I quietly said, I climbed into the bed and kissed Anya on the forehead, and I drifted off into a long daze of happiness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Anya**

I didn't recognize my surroundings at first, but I soon familiarised myself to the new setting. It was the boat that we took from Germany to Paris. The sea was raging on, rocking the boat to and thro, the thunder rumbling overhead. I remember this night, this was the night that Dimitri had saved me from my death, the night that Rasputins curse had taken over me. I heard a noise over the commotions of the storm and the ocean, I turned around to find me, giggling and heading towards the edge of the boat. I would have grimaced at the sight of me, or anyone jumping to their death, but I knew what was going to happen: Dimitri was going to save me and hold me tight in his warm, safe arms and tell me everything is okay. In a way, I sort of wanted to see it. The sparks of our, then, unknown relationship. Now I was watching myself climbing up onto the age, holding onto the ropes that held the sails up on the ship. I remember the dream, at this point Papa was telling me to jump into the small, clear blue stream below me. But it was all a figment of Rasputin's sick imagination. At this point, Dimitri should have been there by now, calling out my name. But he wasn't. I saw myself raise my foot over the edge of the ship, where was Dimitri? I ran over to my past self and I to grab her arm, but my arm went straight through my past self's. Suddenly, a force slammed me into my past self, and I became her again. I was jumping but I threw myself off the edge of the boat and onto the cold hard floor of the ship. I picked myself up, my head throbbing from the pain of hitting it on the floor. Then I saw Rasputin, staring at me with those horrible snake-like eyes, his reliquary hanging evilly off his bony wrist. "This is how it should have been!" He shrieked. He aimed his reliquary at me, and thousands of tiny, green glowing devil-like creatures shot out. They grabbed me and threw me over board. "No!"

I shot up from the bed, panting and sweating from the horror of that terrifying nightmare. Dimitri instantly woke up and grabbed me by the shoulders. "Anya! What's wrong?" I lost it at this point; I bawled into his shoulder, I was so scared. I had killed Rasputin, I had nothing to be worried about, but that didn't stop him from making appearances in my dreams. "R-R-Rasputin! Y-y-you weren't there!" I sobbed. He held me in his arms just like had that night on the ship. The nightmare felt so real, so I held him hard. I let his warm and inviting scent invade into my sense of smell. I was so happy to be holding him again. "Anya, what happened?" I sniffled and tried to regain myself before I retold the awful story. "I was on the boat, about to jump off." Dimitri looked confused "But, I saved you what is so horrible about that?" Dimitri said, slightly puzzled. "You never came, Rasputin was there and he forced me to jump off, then I woke up". Dimitri pulled me back in his arms, and I didn't refuse. "It was just a nightmare, you killed Rasputin, there's nothing to be afraid of. I'm here, there there. Come on lets go back to sleep." Dimitri lied down, and pulled me into his arms. He fiddled with my hair, I calmed down and went to sleep, reassured to know that I was in Dimitris arms.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Anya**

I looked at the calm, blue sea for what seemed like ages. How could something so calm and sweet turn into something so distorted and rotten? I was wearing one of the many dresses that Sophie had bought me on our shopping trip through Paris, before we went to the Russian Ballet. It was a soft pink flapper dress, detailed with small facets of apple green crystals paired with small pink heels; my hair was held with a green bow, my signature hairstyle. We've been on the boat for less than a day, and I was losing it. I went to check on the Captain, I walked into the small room,

"Excuse me Captain, but when are we going to be in Germany?" I asked him.

I seemed to have given him a fright; he jumped a little in his chair. I would have felt bad if I wasn't so headstrong.

"We should be arriving in about two hours, your Grace"

I stormed out of the stupid cabin. Two hours?! What am I going to do within two hours? Dimitri was still asleep, probably because I woke him up at a pretty ridiculous hour, and he can also sleep through anything. And I haven't seen Pooka since we have come onto the boat. Where was he? Pooka has found a strong fondness for Dimitri, so he might be with him. I can't wait till we arrive to St. Petersburg, I wanted to renovate the Catherine Palace, and live there with Dimitri. Before we had left Grandmamma gave me 2 billion rubles, it was her idea for me to do it. Initially, I had said no, but I knew it would be the perfect place to stay in. I wanted to look around the palace more as well, since it is the home of my past.

Two boringly long hours had past, and we were finally in Germany. Just as Dimitri and I were about to get on the bus to the airport, a man very tall and slim approached me, carrying a sealed envelope.

"Your Highness! There is a letter for you from St. Petersburg; it is of the utmost importance that you open it!"

I took the letter from him, rather confused. The only person I really knew at all was the horrible owner of the orphanage I was raised in. The letter read:

"Dear Grand Duchess Anastasia,

I don't know whether you may remember me or not but my name is Ivan, we used to know each other around the palace when we were little. I heard the news about you arriving in St. Petersburg, and I happen to be here as well. Usually I'm in Greece, studying Archaeology it has grown to be somewhat of a past time for me. Remember how we used to build castles out of bricks lying around the Palace, and mud? You probably wouldn't, after what happened during the siege. I best be off now, I have some more studying to do. Please, as soon as you receive this letter, please write back. Even if you do or do not remember me. I would love to hear from you, and maybe you could come over for tea.

Kindest regards, Ivan"

I would have been lying if I said I didn't remember Ivan. He was one of my childhood friends, not that I had too many; there was not many children my age around the Palace. I don't remember too well about what he looked like, but I was eager to see Ivan again. I don't remember too well about the rest of his family, his mother had died after Ivan was given birth to, and his father was a nasty man; he would always yell at us if we had done something wrong: kept our hair untidy, used the wrong fork at the table or stayed up too late. I knew his family was a form of royalty, but I can't recall which country. Then suddenly, a new piece of information came running back to me. Ivan and I were legally bound to an arranged marriage.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Dimitri**

The bus ride to the airport was a far grander than our long trip to Paris. The seats were red, and velvet, lined with a golden trim. Even though the trip to the airport was short, I relished in the few minutes we had on the bus. Well, almost. I was distracted by Anya, she seemed bothered by something. I had asked her before but she had said the she was excited to return back to Russia. I knew she was lying, I could tell because her eyes seemed distant and far-off, and she was cracking her knuckles, a confirmation of her insincerity. She had seems alright once we had got off the ship, but once she had received the letter, she was acting strange. It had to be the letter that was bothering her, it couldn't be anything else. I probably should ask her what was on the letter, but I didn't want her to crack. She hated it when I interrogated her too much.

She was silent throughout the whole plane trip, and the silence was killing me on the inside. It bothered me that she didn't think she could confide her secrets with me, after all we are getting married shouldn't we be telling each other everything? At this point I didn't care what Anya would say or do to me, I'm just going to ask.

"Anya, what is wrong you know you can tell me if there is something bothering you, right?"

Anya muttered something unintelligible, and started fiddling with her hair. Why did she have to be so irritating? I loved her, but this is just ridiculous. I grabbed her hands, and stared deep into her amazing crystal blue eyes. I almost forgot why I needed to talk to her. I remembered the time when I first saw her, when she was standing right next to the portrait of her family in the Catherine Palace. The first thing I noticed about her was her eyes, her piercing blue eyes staring back at me, I felt myself drowning in those great sapphire lakes and a feeling of calm swept over me. I knew that wasn't the first time we met, but we didn't really meet when I was working at the palace. I could hear the list of the rules being read out by one of the soldiers in chief like it was yesterday.

"Consumption of food found within the kitchen is firmly prohibited! No breaks or rests are to be taken unless told so…"

The list went on and on until the most important rule was kept until last.

"Contact with a royal, or a member of the court or anyone found within the palace, besides the servants, is strictly forbidden! If this rule is not adhered to you will face a definite execution, you are dismissed!"

If only those stuck-up, smarmy soldiers could look at me now! I then regained my senses and asked Anya the question that has been on my mind for what seems like a century.

"Anya, what is wrong?"

Anya broke her gaze from mine, and stared down at her lap. What was she thinking? It was torturing me! Then very slowly she opened her mouth to speak, and my hopes rose. What was she going to say, is she going to tell me?

"Dimitri, I received a letter from an old friend of mine, from my childhood. I don't know if you knew him, but his name is Ivan." Anya sighed.

Oh that name meant something to me; obviously my strong hatred for him hasn't died because I could feel my face altering to a scowl. I wouldn't admit this ever to anyone, but I did have a small crush for Anya when we were kids. Only Ivan knew, he always caught me when I was stuck in my daydream, staring at Anya's beautiful face. Sometimes I would break the rules, and I would let out a small hello for Anya. Somehow Ivan was always at the wrong place at the wrong time. He always got me back for it, blaming me for the strange loss of all the sugar cookies, he found out the days I cooked and the next day he was 'sick'. Rule Number 27: never tamper with a royal's food, unless you want a severe punishment. Oh I got a severe punishment; 10 lashes. Ivan is and always will be my arch-enemy.

"What's the matter then, Anya? Don't you like Ivan?"

It would be a dream come true if she detested Ivan as much as I did. But something was telling me that this was not the case.

"No, no it's not that. I'm not too sure if it's going to be a real problem yet, but I do need to go talk to him when I get to Russia, immediately."

"What's the 'problem'?" I was freaking out at this point, what could this problem be? Oh God, please let her tell me what's going on!

"Oh it's nothing, it's just that Ivan and I had a huge fight before the siege and I don't know what he wants to talk to me about. Look can we just stop talking about it? I'm really tired. "

She was lying again, but I won't point that out to her, when she's ready she'll tell me. I hope.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Anya**

Why do I feel so awful? I'm protecting Dimitri; I don't think he would want to hear about my stupid engagement to Ivan! I don't know what the rules are about these arranged marriages, but hopefully Grandmamma can help me out. I don't love Ivan! We were great friends, and I know he would disagree with all of this and we can talk it out. He didn't love me, didn't he? I hope this plane ride is over soon, I just want to be in Russia again and talk to Ivan. I was tempted to go ask when we're arriving in Russia, but I am certain that we have only been on this plane for only half an hour, and were stuck on here for five hours. Great.

When we landed in Russia I felt just as worse as when I last talked to Dimitri, which was when he asked me about the letter. The whole time he ignored me, I tried to start small talk with him but he refused to even look at me. He knows something is up with me; I'm not hiding it very well. That's what makes Dimitri so special, he knows me better than I know myself. But at this moment I wish he didn't know when I was lying to him. In the time when Dimitri was ignoring me, I was composing a letter for Ivan; I wanted to see him as soon as the day next. I had told him that I did remember him, and that I would love to go over to his the next day. Hopefully he didn't think it was too soon, but it's urgent that I talk to him. I can't stand lying to Dimitri any longer; otherwise he's going to be ignoring me for the rest of my life. As soon as I got off the plane I asked the first person who looked the most official to send the letter as soon as possible. The blinding lights of cameras greeted me to Russia; I turned to Dimitri who looked just as stunned as I was, squinting in the rapid flash of the cameras. I grabbed his hand and lead him through the crowd, with the help of one of the guards. I felt so happy to be holding his hand, he hasn't talked to me throughout the whole flight so I savoured the few seconds of making a connection with Dimitri. And of course as soon as we entered the carriage to take us to the Catherine Palace, Dimitri let go of my hand.

I sighed in frustration, why did Dimitri have to be so childish about all of this? Sure, I was keeping something from him but I did tell him that I would reveal my secret soon… Oh what the heck, he's right to ignore me. I just want this to be done and over with, I don't care if Ivan does or doesn't send back another message. I am going to see him tomorrow!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Dimitri**

I found it so entertaining annoy Anya. I knew it was cruel, but I got a real kick out of it! The way she grinded her perfect set of pearly white teeth, her frown was almost as adorable as her smile. It was just way too fun! But there was another part of me that was ignoring her for the fact that she is hiding something from me. But mostly because of the entertainment that I had garnered. Before we landed in Russia, Anya had changed into a different outfit. She was wearing a crazy fluffy hat, resembling the likes of a raccoon and a maroon, tweed coat. On her feet was a pair of brown leather anklet boots, much like the shoes she had worn during our trip to Paris. I gave those shoes to her before we left for Russia, at first she was hesitant but I knew she loved them. Her old shoes were just so… daggy.

I knew my way around St. Petersburg well, I had been living there ever since I was brought into this world. So I knew that we were approximately six minutes and half away from our destination the Catherine Palace. A lot had changed since I was camping out in the Palace with my good friend Vlad. Vlad and I were camping out in the Palace while holding the Anastasia auditions, only because we had nowhere else to live, due to the fact that we had no money, and the Palace had been abandoned, for ages so no one would realise that we were living there. The Palace abandoned, was very creepy; dust caked the floor as well as the furniture. The only other living thing in the Palace was spiders, which were located in every corner, nook and cranny.

We reached the Palace. Is it just me or was the palace smaller last time I saw it? The Palace was grand; it towered over anything in front of its premises.

"Would you like us to guard you tonight, your Highness?"

"No we should be fine for tonight, thank you. I shall call if we need your assistance."

Anya replied with a regal air. We walked through the snow-ridden ground, while tiny, delicate snowflakes rested in its path. Usually Vlad and I climbed through a window to get into the Palace, well actually I climbed through the window, and I opened the servant's door for him which was around the back of the Palace. This time we had a proper key, the colour of platinum and it was detailed in an ornate shape. Anya turned the lock and pushed the large door open with my help. The Palace was still the same; red carpet with golden trim lined the floor. A few vases filled with dead flowers were lying around in an untidy manner.

Before I knew it, Anya was running off to explore the Palace. She ran up the stairs and took a right. For a while, I pretended to act disinterested but curiosity took over me so I went chasing after her. A long corridor was found on the right, and what seemed like thousands of doors lined the hallway. Most of the rooms were probably bedrooms of the Royalties and guest rooms. The door that stood out the most to me when I was younger, poking around the Palace, was a beautiful gold door tinged with a light pink colour. Most of the other doors were just golden, decorated with jewels worth thousands of rubles. The beautiful door was opened, and inside the room was Anya, weeping at the depressing state of her room. Anya's room was abundantly large, walls painted the colour of robin's egg blue. Although it was slightly faded and burn marks dotted all over them, you could still tell what colour it was. Ash covered the floor, Anya's toys were destroyed and her once beautiful toy house, which once used be filled with small china dolls and tiny pieces of furniture, was smashed. Anya fell to the ground and grabbed a handful of ash and clenched it in her hand, making a tiny fist out of her delicate hands. She threw the ash at the ground, and slammed her fists at the ground.

"Why? Why? My room, my room… gone my, my family gone!"

I knew this wasn't the time to be mad at her. I needed to comfort her. So I slowly knelt to the ground and held her in my arms. I sat down cross-legged so it would be more comfortable for me; she crawled into my lap and softly cried into my shoulder. I rocked her back in forth, gently rubbing her back until she calmed down. I continued to hold in my arms as I softly said:

"I think you should get some rest, we can look around the Palace more tomorrow okay?"

But then I noticed that Anya was already asleep. Good thing I knew my way around here, otherwise we would be sleeping on the floor. Before we had arrived, Anya wanted to sleep in her parent's room. I was unsure of her motive as to why she wanted that, but I didn't question her. Nicholas and Alexandra's room was on the second floor of the Palace, that's all I knew. I had never been there because it seemed sort of like a sacred ground; I can't explain why I thought that. Maybe because they were dead and they were such important figures before the siege had happened.

I climbed the stairs to the second floor, cradling Anya in my arms. At that moment, I was glad Anya wasn't heavy; carrying Anya is like carrying a feather. She's so slim, and petite even the smallest person could pick her up. Once I had reached the floor, I looked left and right and it was obvious as to which door the bedroom was in.

The door was split in half and it was the colour of pure white, it was fairly large the shape of a rectangle but rounded at the top. It was accented with gold, and small diamonds were encrusted within the metal. Two door knobs were on this door; a shade lighter than blue. Expertly, I opened the door with Anya still in my arms, and there I found the most lavish most Royal room I had ever seen.

The ceiling was low, and hanging from it was a large crystal chandelier. Although this room had been abandoned for a long time, you could still see the beauty underneath all the dust. The walls were painted the colour of buff, but with a little more yellow in the paint. A silver pastry stand, a crystal bowl filled with lilies and a lamp was found on a small ochre coffee table. A periwinkle recliner, lined with gold was found on the north-west side of the coffee table. On the eastern side of the table, a little bit farther from it was a loveseat, also the colour of periwinkle lined with gold. On the northern side of the room stood a magnificent bed, the colour of a very light shade of blue. Towering over the bed was a grand canopy fit for a king. The bed was filled with pillows, the little kid inside me wanting to run and jump on the bed, but the other part of me realising I was holding my sleeping fiancée.

I rested her on the bed, removing her jacket and shoes. Underneath her jacket she was wearing a light brown and white gingham dress. It hung just below her knees, half way to showing off her gorgeous legs. I slipped the dress a tiny bit off to check if she was wearing something underneath, she was wearing a night dress underneath. I took off her dress very carefully, as to not wake her. I picked her up again and pulled back the covers on the bed then I gently put her inside the bed. At that moment I felt very accomplished, I didn't wake her!

I peeked outside the curtains to see that it was pitch black outside, and it definitely was very late. Making me realise how tired I was. But then a shadowy figure ran through the courtyard up to the steps then back out again. I quietly ran down to the first floor to maybe just catch a glimpse of the figure, but it was too late. He or she was gone.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Anya**

I woke up early to find myself in a soft, cushy bed in a large room. It must have been my parents. But there was no time to think about anything, I need to leave for Ivan's. The time on the golden grandfather clock was a quarter past six. But I didn't care, it was imperative that I go see Ivan. I searched the room, so I could find my luggage. There it was, piled up neatly in the corner of the bedroom. I clicked open my suit case and grabbed the first thing that was there. It was a white boat necked dress, patterned with flowers the colours of blue and green. I paired it with my favourite white Mary-Jane heels and grabbed an apple green coat. I grabbed a fair amount of rubles and stuck it in my coat pocket and ran off.

I raced down the stairs and out of the door into the cold. Thank goodness I had brought my coat. On the doorstep was a letter closed with a red wax seal, on the back my name was written in the neatest calligraphy. I opened the letter to find it was another letter from Ivan:

"My dearest Anastasia,

I'm so happy that you remember me! Oh I can't wait to see you, please do come as soon as you arrive I can't wait to be gifted with your presence. So much has happened, so many things I must tell you about! Of course there are other important things as well; I'm just so glad you're safe! I cannot wait to see you, your Highness.

Best wishes, Ivan

P.S. Almost forgot the address! My hotel is the Taleon Imperial Hotel, Room 18"

I wonder what Ivan meant by 'important things'. I can only hope that he means this mess about the marriage, I hope he feels the same way. I ran out to the front gate, and hailed a cab and rode off to end this madness.

When I made it to the hotel, my heart was pumping at what seemed like a million miles per hour, I was so nervous. I wondered if I would come out of this hotel, ready to marry Dimitri or Ivan. I could tell that the hotel was probably one of the best hotels St. Petersburg could offer but I didn't care. I went to the front desk, and tried to remember my manners.

"Hello, may I please go to room 18. A friend of mine should be waiting there for me."

And that's when I remembered the time; no normal person would be up at this hour for no reason.

"Miss, may I have your name?"

The smartly dresses man asked me.

"Anastasia, do you need my last name?"

That's when he stopped to look at me for a minute, I was growing impatient, and just as I going to drop him the hint he declared:

"Anastasia Nikolaevna! Grand Duchess, it's such an honour your highness! I'll send you up to room 18 right away!"

He gave me the key to the room; I said my thanks and headed towards the ostentatious elevator. Floor six. I pushed the button and waited. After many elevator stops, I reached the sixth floor, I dashed towards room eighteen, and shoved the key into the lock. I twisted the lock to find Ivan; surprisingly awake pouring two cups of tea. His cheeks were chiseled like a finely-carved statue. His nose is perfectly symmetrical, his lips were slightly full; the kind that end in a cute little smirk at the corners. The rays of sun highlight the dimples in his cheeks and chin; he turned to face me with his gorgeous green eyes, baring the similarity of emeralds. His hair was styled into short, thick blonde waves, and even though his hair had a slight case of bedhead, he still looked absolutely handsome.

"Anastasia! It's so good to see you"

He walked towards me arms spread out; I walked straight into them, taking in the scent of sandalwood and lilies. All too soon, he pulled away from the warm embrace.

"Do you have a nickname, it would be so much easier for me; your name is quite the mouthful."

He laughed; he had a nice laugh; not like the ones were you screech or an awkward laugh. He just had a nice laugh.

"Everyone calls me Anya, nowadays."

Act cool, act cool! Wait, what am I thinking? Ivan and I are just friends and I am marrying Dimitri. And I love him. End of story.

"Great, Anya. I like it! I know you don't like tea, so I made hot water with lemon."

"You remember?"

"How could I not? Come on let's sit down and talk."

He took my hand into his, and led me to his couch. I just made out the colour of red from the cushions. So for the next few hours he talked about his new job at palaeontology or archaeology, I was only half-listening. One quarter of me was thinking about Dimitri and the other quarter was gazing into Ivan's green, green eyes. Oh no… he was touching my knee, I had to stop him!

"Hey Ivan, about the whole arranged marriage thing, I can't do it!"

Ivan let go of my knee, thank God, and took a deep breath.

"I thought so; such a beautiful woman such as you would already have a partner. Break up with him."

I was shocked, was Ivan really telling me to breakup with my fiancée? I was furious now; I wanted to just rip his stupid green eyes out!

"Are you kidding me? I love Dimitri, and I am out of here! How dare you tell me what to do! Wow, you really know me so well don't you, Ivan!"

"Dimitri is his name? Stupid name"

I caught Ivan muttering under his breath, and I could hear him as clearly as when he normally talked. I stormed out, slamming the door behind me needing to be with Dimitri right now. Grandmamma would not allow this to go on! She knows I'm marrying Dimitri; I'll send a letter to her. As soon as I get back, I'm telling Dimitri all about it.

**Ivan's POV**

Ugh goddammit! Why did I have to be so forward? I've scared her off for good now; I've foiled Papa's plans. And now I have to face him, great. And at that moment he walked out of the bathroom, resembling the looks of a raging tomato.

"Idiot boy! Look what you have done; I'm going to have to think up something!"

He smacked me over the head, and twisted his beard around his finger. He had small almond shape eyes, which squinted often; they were a very dark brown. His head was round shaped, and bald. He was not the best-looking man in Russia, that was for sure. My mother went to China to find a surrogate, since my father was not in fine form to conceive. My mother was beautiful, she had a flowing mane of blonde hair and eyes the colour of the ocean, she had full lips the colours of strawberries, and I think I got my dimples from her. I've only a few memories of my mother, she died during the siege and I always think about her. So sweet and kind-hearted, now I'm stuck with this sad excuse of a father.

**Anya's POV**

I ran out of the hotel, trying to take off my shoes in the process, not caring about what other people thought of the crazy Grand Duchess Anastasia. It took a while for me to get a cab, and I was starting to go insane. I jumped in front of a cab.

"STOP!"

The driver looked absolutely terrified, he probably thought I was mental but this is more urgent than visiting Ivan was. He jumped into the cab.

"Catherine Palace, pronto!"

**Ivan's POV**

"Father, I really don't want to hurt Anya. She's done nothing wrong to us, it would be wrong to deceive her like this. She has already found her soul mate; Dimitri!"

I was hoping to talk some sense into him, but I knew it was hopeless. He got up from the couch and hit me over the head for a second time, ouch.

"Have you learned nothing? This job you have isn't going to keep us stable, and this hotel room of yours is going to vanish faster than you can blink! I need her; we need her so we can live!"

"This is ridiculous, I am out! I don't want to break her up."

"Oh, is that so? I thought you loved your precious Anastasia at such a young age. Oh how you talked about her all the time, what has changed?"

"I care too much for her."

I knew it sounded cheesy, but it was true I cared way too much about Anya to hurt her. Even if it involved another man.

"I think you may want to think a second time, my boy."

And there he was, holding my special box. It wasn't the actual box that was special; it was just an ordinary oak box. What was inside it was very special; filled memories of my childhood: mama, Anya, 'archaeology' discoveries and my life savings to study in Egypt. He was dangling it in the hearth, letting the flames lick around the box and as he opened the lid bit by bit, I gave in.

"Fine, I'll continue to help you. What's the plan?"


	9. Author Note

**Hello my Anastasia II readers!**

**I'm so sorry I haven't been posting recently, I have just come back from a month long camp. I would have told you guys but my computer has been taken to get fixed and right now I'm using the school computer. I promise to get a story up ASAP, I don't know when but keep your eyes peeled for my next update!**

**Keep the reviews coming**

**Love you all! Immy xx**


End file.
